1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices for restraining prisoners and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved type of restraining device for use in combination with handcuffs to restrain the prisoner by bonding the wrists and ankles together to whatever degree necessary to disable the prisoner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous types of physical restraining devices which have been previously developed for use in law enforcement, military and the like undertakings. One early form of restraining mechanism utilizing strap elements is illustrated by U.S. Pat No. 2,295,806. In this case, the device is a surgical restraining device, which includes a first belt for cinching the knees of the patient together and a second waist belt for enveloping the patient's wrists, thereafter to be strapped securely within the waist belt. This device includes additional belts for connection between the knee strap and the waist belt which tend to immobilize the patient still further. Another restraining belt which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,455 consists of a device having a cuff part used in combination with a strap which includes a quick release attachment loop for affixture to the patient's bedside rail or the like. Generally this device will be duplicated, one on each arm or leg of a patient, with strap anchoring via the loop on each side of the patient's bed.
A recently developed form of prisoner restraining device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,553 which provides a releasable hook attachment and leather strap for connecting between a prisoner's knee strap and a hook-eye fixture on the floorboard of an auto or the like. This device functions to retain a prisoner seated in a patrol car or the like as the VELCRO.RTM.-attached knee strap maintains limited motion while his wrists are cuffed behind his back. Other forms of restraint apparatus encountered during searching relative to the present disclosure include various forms of strap or belt locking apparatus and numerous types of seat belt-type restraints, as well as the aforementioned prisoner restraint wherein a prisoner's limbs are strapped in locked relationship to the floorboard of a vehicle.